


Not Yet

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [8]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Thor x Reader
Series: Season of Love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 7





	Not Yet

Thor had proposed to you that night at the hotel, taking you completely by surprise. You had no idea that he’d ever propose. It wouldn’t have bothered you if he hadn’t, you were happy loving him, and raising your daughter by his side. However, of course you had happy cried, saying yes. 

Nat met you with Hope on her hip the next morning, a knowing look on her face. “Lemme see it.” She teased, making you chuckle as you showed her the ring he’d picked. He’d brought it from Asgard, making it that much more special. “That’s beautiful.” She gushed, laughing as Hope tried to get to Thor as he came in right behind you. 

Thor set your bag down, beaming. “Come here, little one.” He reached out, taking her in his arms. “I trust she was no trouble?” He looked towards Nat. 

“None.” She smiled. “Clint loved having her around. I’m sure he’ll be asking to babysit again soon.” Nat thought it was cute. That wasn’t something they could ever share, so they would dote on Hope for now. “I’ll let you two go, and I’m gonna go find him. I think he’s pouting we had to give her back.” She joked. 

Laughing, you gave her a quick hug. “Well, she loves you, so of course you guys can babysit whenever.” You promised her. 

She grinned, hugging you back before tapping Hope’s nose and heading to find Clint. 

Turning back to Thor and Hope, you chuckled as you watched him make faces at her. “You’re so good with her.” You said lovingly. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of watching the two of you together.” You kissed his arm.

He tickled her belly and smiled over at you. “And perhaps another when she’s a bit older?” Thor looked hopeful, loving fatherhood. “Give her a sibling.” 

You pretended to think, leaning against him as you ran your hand through Hope’s blonde hair. “I think that can be arranged…” You told him. “I think we should focus on her and getting married at the moment, though.” Your heart skipped a beat as you mentioned marrying him. It was something that would never get old, and it would keep exciting you every time you thought about it. 

His arm wrapped around your shoulder as he kissed the top of his head. “Perfect.” He agreed, looking forward to sharing everything in life with you. 

* * *

“So, Thor wants another one.” You told Nat one day as you watched the God of Thunder play with Hope at the playground. He had mentioned it nearly two months ago, but you just couldn’t not tell her anymore. She was one of your best friends- she was like your sister. 

Nat grinned at you, wiggling her eyebrows. “Oh, really?” She chuckled. “Gonna hop on your God and make a baby?” 

Snorting, you shoved her playfully. “Not yet!” You blushed a bright red. “Hope will only be a year old next week, and we’re planning a wedding.” You reminded her. “Not the time to be trying to have another one.” Yes, you were looking forward to that- in a year or two. You didn’t want to be walking down the isle pregnant. “I’m sure you’ll know when we decide.” 

She pretended to pout at you. “I’m living through you here.” She poked you, making you give her a ‘really’ look. 

“You know there’s adoption, right?” You told her with a smile. “You and Clint are great with Hope! I’m sure that you’d be great with one of your own, too.” While to most, Nat was simply the kick ass redhead...to you she was just Nat. She was a great friend, a wonderful aunt, and a good person. 

Nodding, she shrugged. “Maybe.” She honestly hadn’t thought about that. “I mean, you honestly think an adoption agency would give a couple of crime fighters like us a kid? It’s not like we can  _ lie _ about what we do. We’re kinda famous.” 

“I’m sure that there’s a little person out there somewhere that’s waiting just for you.” You took her hand in yours, giving it a squeeze. “And, they’d be crazy not to approve you.” You grinned. “That, and you have Tony in your corner.” That made her laugh, shaking her head. “Just think about it, okay? I can tell that you’d be a great mom.” 

She smiled at you, tearing up. “Thanks, Y/N/N.” She leaned her head on your shoulder. 

“Anytime.” You said, looking back to Thor and Hope, neither of you letting go of the other’s hand. “Sleep over tonight? Let the men handle the almost toddler?” You asked. Thor offered Hope his hand, her tiny one wrapping around one of his fingers. The pair started making their way, slowly, back to you. 

“I’d like that.” She agreed. “You guys head home, I’ll stop and get some spa stuff. I’m out, and we could both use the pampering. We deal with all the Avenger men.” She laughed. 

Hope let go of Thor’s hand when she was closer and hurried towards the two of you. “Mama!” She lifted her arms up for you to pull her up. 

Letting go of Nat’s hand, you pulled her onto your lap. “Having fun with Daddy, baby?” You smiled, kissing her cheek. 

“Dada!” She smiled up at Thor. 


End file.
